The embodiments described herein relate generally to collecting and transporting urine away from the body of a person or animal. In various circumstances, a person or animal may have limited or impaired mobility such that typical urination processes are challenging or impossible. For example, a person may experience or have a disability that impairs mobility. A person may have restricted travel conditions such as those experienced by pilots, drivers, and workers in hazardous areas. Additionally, sometimes urine collection is needed for monitoring purposes or clinical testing.
Urinary catheters, such as a Foley catheter, can be used to address some of these circumstances, such as incontinence. Unfortunately, however, urinary catheters can be uncomfortable, painful, and can lead to complications, such as infections. Additionally, bed pans, which are receptacles used for the toileting of bedridden patients, such as those in a health care facility, are sometimes used. Bed pans, however, can be prone to discomfort, spills, and other hygiene issues.
Thus, there is a need for a device capable of collecting urine from a person or animal comfortably and with minimal contamination of the user and/or the surrounding area.